This invention relates to new and useful improvements in concrete vaults.
Most vaults, such as bank vaults, are constructed of poured-in-place concrete. In view of the necessity for constructing forms at the site, inserting steel reinforcement, trucking in the concrete, working around weather conditions, and other factors that may cause delay, such type of construction is expensive and extremely time consuming. Concrete must also cure for a selected time after construction. In most cases, other structural phases of bank construction are delayed during the time that the vault is being constructed on the site, thus consuming additional time in the over-all construction of the building. Also, many bank installations are not permanent, and in such case the poured-in-place type of concrete vault is an uneconomical structure since not only does the vault have the above enumerated disadvantages but if the bank is to be moved the vault must be demolished and disposed of. In addition to being time consuming in removing the building, such is also an expensive process. An important advantage of the concrete vault which is poured at the site, however, is that it readily satisfies banking regulations since the unified structure is considered "burglar-proof", namely, it has no seams or openings which allow a direct path of entry.